


I Will Wait For You

by ShittyFlangstWriter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShittyFlangstWriter/pseuds/ShittyFlangstWriter
Summary: May the gods have mercy on you for swearing such loyalty then.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 17
Collections: PJO AU's





	I Will Wait For You

**Author's Note:**

> For the Great King and his loyal right-hand man that conquered my heart.
> 
> I'm sorry for any inaccuracies in the history part since I've based this from all the info I found.

Running up the slope, Hephaestion's sweat runs down his face as the sun glares down at him. Repeatedly cursing Alexander in his head, he bats at his feet as the bugs started to crawl up them. Why were they doing this again? Alexander was supposed to go to his training session but here both of them were running in the meadows at noon when the sun was the most merciless.

As he started running again, he could hear the other shouting his name at the top of the slope under the comfort of the shade of the massive tree on the hill. A few minutes later, he was panting and crouched in front of Alexander as the other leaned against the tree.

"Are you getting out of shape?" Asked the cheeky king.

"I beg your pardon your highness, but you took off while I was distracting our teacher. Please forgive me that I have kept you waiting." Hephaestion said as he bowed with a hand on his chest.

"What did I tell you to do so long as we are alone?" Questioned the king as he approached him.

"To not call you a king and esteem you as a being higher than I." The soldier said as he raised his head to meet Alexander's gaze.

"Do not forget, so long as we are alone, I am no longer your king."

"Alone, or with the rest of the Greeks, the Egyptians, the Persians, you will always be my king. My loyalty, my life and my soul are yours alone." said the soldier as Alexander wipes the beads of sweat dripping on his face.

"May the gods have mercy on you for swearing such loyalty then." Hephaestion laughed.

The wind was cooler here, at the top of the hill. Their togas billowing softly in the wind as they nurtured each bit of silence as it drawled on. Alexander was scheduled to participate or to watch the games that were held in the festivals.

"You are to play in the games?" asked he softly.

"It depends if a warrior is foolish enough to challenge me." Alexander whispered softly.

The games had been going on for five days now and the festivals gave no implication of ending. Hephaestion himself preferred to participate in said events, so when he passed up the opportunity, Alexander was more than intrigued.

He would never tell the other, but there has been something bothering Hephaestion for a while now. He got tired faster these days and he knew it was not because he lacked training. However, not wanting the other to worry too much, he keeps it to himself. After all, what was a single warrior if compared to the entirety of his king's empire.

===============

"You should have told me that you felt ill." Alexander said as Hephaestion's doctor fussed over him.

"He has recovered fairly well, your highness, you need not worry about your general."

"Said general who has now been bed-ridden for the past few days." He grumbled as Hephaestion chuckles softly.

"I'll be fine, my king, go and attend the game so you will have stories of flimsy, good for nothing competitors to tell me when you come back."

Alexander sighed as he looks at his most trusted general. His illness has started a few days ago when Alexander had disarmed him and knocked him to the ground during their sparring. The soldier had not been able to get up saying that his head was hurting extremely bad. Touching his forehead with the back of his hand, the king flinched at the temperature before calling for their teacher to take Hephaestion to the medic.

"Should his illness get worse, I expect a soldier to come to me with such a news not even a few minutes of it happening." Alexander said as he turned to leave.

"You should not worry so much, my lord, with the rate he is going, he will be ready to train with you tomorrow. I will also give him his food before I leave so he could fully recover." the doctor turned to face Hephaestion.

"Are you feeling hungry, sir?" he asked.

After getting an affirmation, the doctor stands up to retrieve the hearty meal he had asked the women in the kitchen to prepare for the general. Maneuvering around Alexander, who was still stood near the doorway, he walks down the hallway and down the stairs.

"Are you certain that it is alright if I go?" Alexander asked again, his wary gaze flitting back and forth between the man in bed, his sword which was beside him and the medicinal plants that have been cured and extracted on the bedside table.

"I have already told you, I will be fine. Enjoy yourself at the games and I will be here fully recovered when you get back."

Hesitating once more, Alexander approaches his bed and gets down on one knee. He looks to the door for a few seconds before giving the other's temple a soft kiss.

"I will be back at sun down." Alexander said as he brings his hand up to stroke the other's hair.

"Like I said, I will be here waiting, I will even come with you to watch the games tomorrow." He said caressing the other's cheek with his right hand.

"I will be going then."

"Tell me stories of how worthless the players are?" Hephaestion queried.

"I will tell you of all of them." Alexander said before getting up and walking out of the door.

===============

"My king!" Alexander heard as the applause died down. It was the last game for the day and by now, he had a plethora of stories to tell his companion.

"My king! I have come to deliver a message!" he heard again.

Standing up, he faces the messenger who seems to have seen a ghost.

"Is this news so important that it could not have waited until I go back soldier?" Alexander asked as applause once again erupts from behind him.

"It is about your general my lord." The soldier whimpered.

"Be more specific and stop wasting my time, I have many generals or have you not seen the greatness of my army?" Alexander was beginning to get frustrated, if not to hide his growing dread, it could not be him could it?

"It is Hephaestion my lord." Not waiting to hear any more, he calls for another soldier to ready his horse for his as he retrieves his sword from where he had rested it near his chair.

Riding his horse for the entirety of the hour back, had been the longest hour of his life. He prayed to many of the gods, Asclepius, Apollo, Hades, Thanatos, that Hephaestion be fine by the time he gets back. Arriving back at the manor not even waiting for his horse to stop completely before unmounting it. He shouted at the soldier standing near the entrance to take care of his horse before he dashed through the door and up several flights of stairs.

Reaching the floor, he finds that the light from the lamps were all incredibly dim. _He must be resting, he should be._ He thought to himself. Approaching the room, he peeks inside, the doctor was crouched near Hephaestion's head, his eyes were shut and his hands rest on either side of his body. _He is asleep_. Alexander thought definitely.

As the doctor turned around, he looks Alexander in the eyes before casting his gaze to the floor. He takes a piece of paper from his toga and hands it to him. Alexander knew that piece of paper, he should not be the one to receive it, and it should not be _now_. He wanted to shout at the doctor, to kill him, but he knew that it wouldn't do anything. He takes the piece of paper and the doctor leaves.

He was alone in the room which was bathed in the orange glow from the lamp in the corner. Alexander moves to turn the flame off. No one deserves to see what he was about to do. Now that the light from the lamp was snuffed out, the room was lit by the silvery glow of the moon, Selene granting him all the light that he needed. He rests the paper on the bedside table as he stops near the bed.

Hephaestion's face, which was close to the window, shone, the silver blue glow accentuating his features perfectly. Alexander dropped to his knees beside the man's face and brought a hand to stroke his cheek. Flinching at the cold that bit his fingers, he feels tears coming to his eyes. He was gone, he was really _gone_.

"I had so much to tell you. You told me that you would accompany me tomorrow did you not?" Alexander whispered as he dropped his head to rest on the other's.

"This is not fair, you said that you are loyal to me to the very end, how dare you die before me? How dare you leave me to despair in a world where you no longer exist." After minutes of crying, a sudden gust of wind blows causing the paper to flutter to the floor and Alexander picks it up. As he does so, he catches a glimpse of the last sentence of whatever Hephaestion had written.

"... _However, my love, my light, my king, my partner, my Alexander I will wait for you, in the doors of Elysium, I swear by the river Styx._ "

That night, Alexander did not sleep, and the following nights after that. Waiting for the day that he too will finally be in Elysium.

===============

"Iwa-chan!" Tooru shouted as he ran to where the son of Athena was sitting under a tree.

"What do you want?" Hajime asked not even batting an eyelash as the son of Hecate draped himself on his lap.

Hajime covered the other's face with the book he was reading and the other whined indignantly. For a powerful mage and an impressive swordsman, outside of the battle field, Oikawa Tooru had a very whiny and flamboyant character.

"Can Iwa-chan spar with me? Everyone's either on break or don't want to train with me." The other pouted as he rested his chin on top of the book.

"I'm not in the mood, also, I really don't want to put the book down since I have another one that I need to read tomorrow." Hajime said.

"Eh? What's so interesting about the book anyway?" Asked Tooru as he pulled himself up and sat beside the other.

"It's about a demigod that managed to remember her past life because of a wrongly cast spell."

"Really?" Tooru said in an excited voice.

"Don't even think about it Shittykawa, she suffered severe PTSD after finding out that she lived in the Nazi regime. Also, the spell casting itself nearly cost her her life considering she even tried to ask for help from several powerful witches at that time."

"Okay, fine I won't."

"I mean it, Shittykawa, if I so much as hear that there's something going on in Cabin 20, I'm telling Chiron to ban you from magic the entire summer." Hajime muttered as he flipped the page.

"I already said I won't!" Tooru pouted once more as he leaned his head into the other's shoulder.

"Iwa-chan?" He said after several minutes of silence.

"Do you want to be reincarnated?" Tooru asked, looking up at him.

"It depends, I guess. If I reach Elysium, who knows, maybe I'll try for the Isles of the Blest." Hajime said closing the book and looking at the other.

"Why the sudden question?" Hajime asked as he wound his right arm around the other.

"Do you think we already met before? In our previous lives I mean?" Tooru asked instead.

"Well I don't know what I did in a past life to warrant _another_ with you in it." Hajime said.

"Mean, Iwa-chan." he said pouting.

Hajime laughed as planted a soft kiss on the other's pouted lips.

"I was saying that in a good way you idiot." He said as he pulled away.

Tooru's eyes widened a fraction then he goes several shades of red. He buried his face in the others neck whining at how Iwa-chan caught him off-guard.

"I really want to know, I mean, if we've met that is, if we were as important to each other as before, what you were to me before this life." Hajime said as he leaned his head on the other's.

"I don't know if this was real, but back when I met you, that one time during recess, I felt like I missed you. I felt such a strange longing for you and even up to this day, I don't know why." Tooru said softly.

"So you think that that feeling was because of something that happened during our past life? Maybe I died before you?" Hajime said laughing as Tooru pinched his thigh.

"Not funny, specially since you almost died on the way here."

That was true, Hajime had a raging fever and the satyrs didn't have any ambrosia or nectar with them to help him. He was almost killed by monsters had it not been for Tooru suddenly gaining the ability to kill them with a flash of magic. Tooru, despite being extremely powerful, could only do defensive and offensive magic, healing spells were extremely difficult for him and with what has transpired, he had been trying to learn from his brother, Suna Rintarou, who was also a powerful mage.

"It's the only reason I could think of, considering that the feeling carried on to the other life, I can only guess that death is the culprit yet again."

"Promise not to die on me in this life then, Hajime?" Tooru asked.

"That promise doesn't make sense Shittykawa. I don't know when I'll die."

"Just, please? I don't know if I could go through that again." Tooru said softly.

"Again? What are you talking about?"

"I don't know, I just felt something so _painful_ , just now, when I thought about losing you, I just couldn't bear it." He explained further.

"I guess you don't need a spell to know what happened in you past life huh?" Hajime asked.

"Okay then, I promise, I won't die on you like I did before."

"If one of us does die, can we wait for each other?" Tooru asked as he pulls his head from where it rested.

"Wait where? Elysium?" asked Hajime.

"The Isles of the Blest." Hajime's eyes widened a fraction before smiling as he nodded. Tooru had always fantasized about eternity there.

"Alright then, Tooru, I'll wait for you in the Isles of the Blest." Hajime said as he stroked the others cheekbones with his knuckles.

"I'll wait for you in the Isles of the Blest." Tooru said as he smiled, taking the hand that was touching his face and placing a kiss on the back of it then moving to place another in Hajime's palm.

Neither of them know how long they both have to wait, or how many lifetimes they'll have to go through, but they knew, whether it be another lifetime in Earth, or forever in Elysium or in the Isles of the Blest, they will wait for their other half to return to them.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment what you think. ..V.


End file.
